An enterprise may have a large number of equipment deployed in various locations, e.g., various buildings. Each building may contain any number of equipment, e.g., Heating, Ventilation, and Air Conditioning (HVAC) units, humidifiers, etc. HVAC units are equipment used for providing control of temperature and indoor air quality. Typically, building operations personnel select settings for an indoor temperature, a humidity level, an amount of ventilation, etc., via a controller. When the HVAC unit is working properly, the actual temperature and quality of indoor air should closely correlate with the environmental parameters set by the building operations personnel. When the HVAC unit fails, there may be inadequate ventilation, heating, or air conditioning. Consequently, the quality of the indoor environment may suffer. As such, the equipment, e.g., HVACs, deployed in the various locations may require scheduled maintenance for proper operation.